Capuccino
by carla.gallagherhawkins
Summary: Ron nunca estuvo interesado en Hermione, sólo es la conclusión que sacó todo el mundo. Un nuevo año escolar comienza y aunque pensaba que no estaba interesado en nadie sentimentalmente, tal vez cambie de opinión. [Ron/Blaise]
1. uno

Ron entró en la habitación, encontrándose con Neville, Dean y Seamus hablando.

-Vamos, ¿realmente crees que Hannah es más bonita que Lavender? ¿Estás loco?

-Hannah es demasiado... rubia

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿El año pasado no te gustaba Luna?

-El año pasado le gustaba Luna, ¿verdad, Ron?

El pelirrojo los miró, divertido. Últimamente estaban más alzados que nunca y no es que él no tuviera sus propias... necesidades, por así llamarlas, pero en los últimos tiempos no había estado realmente interesado en nadie.

-¿Tú que opinas?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Hannah y Lavender, Ron

-No sé... son bonitas, supongo.

Seamus bufó. No estaba encontrando en sus amigos la respuesta que buscaba. ¿Es que eran todos tan frígidos?. En ese momento entró Harry a la habitación y tampoco tuvo mucho para aportar. Pronto, Seamus, Dean y Neville, salían de allí hacia el gran salón para cenar. El de anteojos parecía preocupado por algo, como ido.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

El moreno se levantó de su cama y, completamente en silencio, se acercó a la cama de su amigo. Se sentó y comenzó a gesticular con las manos, abriendo la boca y cerrándola antes de emitir algún sonido. Ron entrecerró los ojos inquisitivamente, Harry cada vez encontraba más complicado encontrar las palabras para lo que quería decir. El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender a su amigo que tenía que decir algo.

-Bien... –comenzó Harry, de una vez por todas-... sabes cuando... pues, tú sabes... cuando te gusta alguien

Ron sonrió. Por ahí venía la cosa.

-Si

-¿Cómo compruebas que esa persona realmente te gusta?

-¿No se supone que eso ya lo sabes?

-Es complicado

-¿Qué tanto?

-MUY –Harry abrió grandes los ojos para darle énfasis a la palabra.

-Supongo que por los... ¿síntomas? –Tanteó el pelirrojo

-¿Síntomas?

-Ya sabes... te pones nervioso cuando esa persona está cerca, siempre quieres llamar su atención e impresionarla, te arreglas de más para que te vea, esas cosas. Tú sabes, Harry, las mariposas en el estómago, las náuseas...

El moreno frunció el ceño. Estaba descubriendo una faceta de Ron que no conocía y le parecía bastante extraño estarle pidiendo consejo y que, DE HECHO, lo estuviera ayudando. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con su amigo.

-¿Es eso lo que te sucede con Hermione? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, que puso cara de impresión. -¿Demasiado directo?

-No, no. Es sólo que... bueno, ¿sabes... cuando todo el mundo piensa que algo es de una manera y luego, pues... no lo es?

-Dímelo a mí –Ambos rieron. –Entonces... –El moreno le dio el pie a su amigo para que detallara la situación.

-No me malinterpretes. La quiero mucho, es una gran amiga. Con énfasis en la parte de "amiga". No sé, me resultaría muy extraño salir con ella, no la veo de esa manera. Y no porque piense que no es bonita o algo así. No sé, no me atrae. Si eso tiene algo de sentido...

-Supongo que lo tiene. Tienes razón, todos asumimos que había algo ahí, sólo porque parecía lo obvio

Una de las primeras conversaciones serias que tuvieron en toda su adolescencia fue cortada por los ruidos atemorizantes del estómago de Ron. Quizá era un buen momento para bajar al gran comedor.

-¿Entonces ya comprobaste si la persona que te gusta, realmente te gusta?

-No, creo que no –Contestó Harry, casi abatido.

Ambos chicos se encontraron con Hermione en la sala común. Estaba tan absorta en un libro gigante (y seguramente aburrido) que casi no los vio pasar. Pero cuando estaban a centímetros del retrato de la Dama Gorda, los detuvo.

-¿Por qué no bajaron a comer?

Harry y Ron se miraron. Le iban a decir que se habían quedado hablando, hasta que se dieron cuenta que si su amiga estaba ahí era probablemente porque el horario de la cena había terminado, y ellos nunca se habían fijado en sus relojes. El moreno sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un reloj que le había regalado Remus. Si, efectivamente. Miró a Ron con desesperación. Su estómago estaba amenazando con ruidos difíciles de disimular.

-Iré a las cocinas y traeré algo para los dos – Sentenció Ron, tratando de ignorar el bufido de Hermione

-Sabes, no es justo que por un capricho de ustedes hagan trabajar de más a los elfos domésticos. Ya hicieron suficiente comida para el banquete y además...

Los dos chicos hubieran tenido un poco más de tacto en algún otro momento, pero con el hambre que tenían no podían darse ese lujo. Miraron a su amiga con una firme advertencia en sus ojos. Ella se calló inmediatamente, aunque demostró su descontento murmurando por lo bajo y volviendo a su lectura. Ron salió de la sala común. Comprobó que no hubiera moros en la costa y bajó las escaleras. El camino hasta las cocinas fue bastante tranquilo, aunque se reprendió por olvidar su insignia de prefecto. Si alguien llegaba a aparecer, podría haber sido una buena excusa. Antes de doblar la última esquina, se asomó apenas, tenía tanta hambre que no podía haber ningún margen de error. Cuando entró, se sintió el rey del mundo. No sólo Dobby, sino otros tres elfos, se acercaron instantáneamente a él, preguntándole en qué podían servirle al amigo del gran Harry Potter. Decidió que era mejor que sobrara, así que le dieron guiso de carne, tarta de calabaza, unos panecillos dulces que se veían apetitosos y torta de chocolate. Apenas y le alcanzaban las manos para todo y el aroma de la comida en sus manos lo estaba matando. Saludó a los elfos unas treinta veces, entre que le ofrecían más comida, le pedían que saludara a Harry de su parte, le decían que volviera cuando quisiera y demás. Saludó por última vez y abrió la puerta con la espalda. Cuando viró, casi se le cae toda la comida al traste. Era el crimen perfecto y su estómago ya estaba dando brincos. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era una persona ahí, más precisamente un prefecto y para colmo de males... un slytherin.

-Emmm... Hola – Apenas le tomó un segundo patearse mentalmente. "¿le dije 'hola'?¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

El slytherin lo miraba entre divertido y un poco sorprendido. Era evidente para él que el pelirrojo estaba más preocupado por la comida que por ser castigado.

-¿Merodeando por el castillo, Weasley? –Preguntó. No lo dijo en tono burlón, sino más por curiosidad. Ron no le contestó, estaba alerta por si el slytherin estaba preparando algo. ¡Sólo quería comer! –No voy a hacerte nada. Supongo que tienes hambre, no estabas en el gran comedor en la cena

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Blaise lo miró como si se hubiera dado cuenta, de repente, de que había dicho algo sin pensar. Negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Ron para que se corriera de la puerta.

-Sólo vengo por un capuccino, así que sigue tu camino y aquí no ha pasado nada

El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, pero luego de dar un par de pasos, se dió vuelta y con el entrecejo fruncido, miro al moreno.

-¿Capuccino?

Blaise levantó las cejas como si fuera obvio. Antes de atravesar la puerta, decidió que, tal vez, era una buena idea guiñarle un ojo al gryffindor. Lo hubiera sido, si Ron no hubiera pensado lo contrario. O hubiera pensado al menos. En todo el trayecto de vuelta a la torre, quedó plasmada en su rostro una mueca de estupefacción que no se le fue realmente hasta el otro día. Cuando Harry lo vio, no se dio cuenta. Simplemente atacó la comida que había en sus manos, mezclando lo dulce con lo salado, algo realmente... bueno, el hambre. El de anteojos sólo levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo, no había probado bocado.

-Oye, no estás comiendo – En su rostro, plasmada la preocupación.

Ron inmediatamente tomó un poco de torta de chocolate y descartó el tema. Era el hambre y el cansancio lo que producía que una vocecita extrañamente chillona repitiera en su cabeza "capuccinocapuccinocapuccinocapuccino". No se saltaría nunca más una comida, era perjudicial para la salud. Respiró hondo y decidió que una buena noche de sueño arreglaría todo.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que esa bendita "noche de sueño que arreglaría todo", sólo lo empeoró. Y ahora tenía un pantalón que lavar, una erección que bajar y un maldito slytherin entre ceja y ceja. Esto no se quedaría así. No, de ninguna manera.


	2. dos

Ron bajó al gran comedor, sólo para darse cuenta de que ese maldito sueño lo había despertado bastante más temprano que de costumbre. En las mesas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y en la suya propia había apenas algún que otro alumno leyendo un libro tranquilamente. La única mesa que estaba casi llena era la de Slytherin. No sabía si era porque eran todas serpientes madrugadoras o simplemente les era más cómodo desayunar sin todos los demás alumnos. "Probablemente porque somos inferiores", pensó para sus adentros, bufando. No podía darse media vuelta e irse, ya estaba ahí. Se sentó en su lugar habitual e instantáneamente apareció un plato de tostadas con mermelada y un café. Se dispuso a comer, obligándose a no levantar nunca la mirada. Ni aunque sintiera que unos ojos lo estaban traspasando al punto de quemarlo. Cuando decidió que la situación no daba para más, levantó el rostro. Automáticamente, los ojos verdes que lo habían estado escudriñando viraron hacia otro lado. Tenía que huir de ahí, lo antes posible. Además Harry y Hermione no bajarían hasta dentro de un rato, así que apuró lo que le quedaba de tostadas y trató de bajarlas con el café, haciendo que se atragantara y comenzara a toser profusamente. Antes de corroborar que, no sólo esa mirada en particular estaba sobre él sino todas las miradas del gran salón, se levantó de su asiento y salió de allí.

Durante todo ese día, se dio cuenta de que aquel chico que nunca resaltaba, nunca llamaba la atención, ahora estaba POR TODAS PARTES. No sabía si era a propósito o, simplemente, ahora notaba su presencia. Se lo cruzó tres veces en los pasillos, entre el almuerzo y las clases de la tarde y ¿lo peor?, el muy maldito ni lo miró. Y Ron sabía muy bien que lo hacía para hacerlo enfadar. En su quinceavo bufido del día, se paró en seco. "Y, ¿por qué me molesta?. Que haga lo que quiera. No es de mi incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer". Hermosa reflexión... que no sirvió para nada. Sobre todo porque la última clase del día era pociones, con slytherin. Llegó al salón y se arrojó sobre el asiento, junto a Harry. Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Ron frunció los hombros.

Afortunadamente (la única vez que usó ese adjetivo en su vida en esta situación), Snape entró al aula, cortando la posible discusión. Con el humor que traía, era capaz de decir cualquier cosa. Decidió que para pasarla mal toda la clase, podía aprovechar y tomar nota de todo lo que dijera el grasien... Snape.

Llevaba media clase prestando atención como nunca. Apenas un segundo que levantó la vista de su pergamino para ver una demostración del profesor, y se encontró de frente con esos ojos verdes. Ese tipo lo miraba sin ningún reparo, no le importaba si alguien se daba cuenta... pero, es que nadie se daba cuenta. Zabini sabía muy bien como pasar desapercibido, por eso siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana. Típico slytherin. Ron negó con la cabeza y volvió a sus apuntes. Fue recién en ese momento que se puso a pensar en el "intercambio" que habían tenido con el moreno en las cocinas. Él lo había saludado como si nada, y no sabía por qué. Quizá no se sentía amenazado por el slytherin. No era miedo lo que realmente infundía, era... ¿respeto?. Y cuando se lo veía, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en segundo plano, caminando casi distraído. Lo cierto es que no estaba siempre igual, dependiendo el día tenía el cabello (que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros) suelto, a veces lo tenía atado en una coleta no muy baja, no solía andar mucho con la túnica de la escuela, lo cual era un tanto extraño. Ron se detuvo en sus pensamientos. "Espera... ¿cómo diablos sé yo todo esto?". Y cayó en cuenta. Tal vez le había prestado atención antes, tal vez en las peleas con Malfoy (que a esta altura eran rutinarias y casi diría entre el rubio y Harry, a nadie más le importaba) se había aburrido y se había fijado en el amigo del hurón que estaba ahí parado, mirando hacia otro lado, esperando pacientemente que la bendita pelea acabara.

Finalmente la clase terminó y, si bien volvió a cruzárselo en el gran comedor e la cena, Blaise volvió a su táctica de ignorarlo. Harry estaba extrañamente hiperactivo esa noche y no dejaba de hablar. A esta altura Ron no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo. Estaba cada uno sentado en su cama y Harry, de repente, se detuvo. Miró hacia arriba como pensando en algo.

-Quiero algo dulce

-Acabas de comer

-Si, pero quiero algo... chocolatoso. ¿Vas a las cocinas por mí? – Puso su cara de perrito mojado. Sólo que no sabía que esta vez no iba a funcionar bajo ningún concepto.

-No, mi querido Harry, yo fui ayer. Así que hoy te toca a ti

El moreno le dirigió una falsa mirada de enojo. -¿Quieres algo? ¿Torta de chocolate, budín?

-No, gracias – Respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

Harry lo miró raro. Era extraño que Ron no aceptara una ofrenda de dulces. Lo siguió mirando unos momentos más, hasta que el pelirrojo se sintió aludido.

-Oye, que no soy yo el que anda con antojos

-Antojos tu madre – Murmuró el moreno

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada – Cuando Harry se dio vuelta, sintió un almohadonazo en su cabeza.

Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y salió de la habitación. En el trayecto se cruzó con algunos prefectos de Ravenclaw que esquivó y con la señora Norris que olfateó peligrosamente cerca de él, pero luego salió corriendo detrás de algo que se movía. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, se sacó la capa y cuando entró fue recibido por Dobby y unos cinco o seis elfos más. "¿Qué desea el gran Harry Potter? ¿En qué podemos servir al gran Harry Potter? ¿A qué debemos este honor, señor?". Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una persona que estaba sentada relajadamente a la gran mesa de las cocinas, leyendo un libro, con una taza humeante a su lado y con un atisbo de sonrisa por el recibimiento que los elfos le habían dado a él. Lo miró algunos cuantos segundos antes de reconocerlo. Cabello oscuro, largo, uniforme de slytherin, insignia de prefecto: Zabini.

-¿Tengo algo, Potter? –Preguntó Blaise, girando su rostro para mirar a Harry.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? No – Respondió, sorprendido. -¿Qué haces? –El slytherin levantó una ceja. Los elfos miraban de uno a otro, como en un partido de tenis.

-Leo –señaló el libro- y disfruto de un capuccino –señaló la taza- ...en silencio –finalizó.

Harry giró los ojos, ese era un slytherin muy raro. ¿Por qué sería Malfoy amigo de él?. Si no se parecían en nada. Blaise no parecía soberbio, ni matón. De hecho parecía relajado e intelectual. ¿Por qué Malfoy...? ¿Por qué todas las preguntas que se hacía mentalmente contenían la palabra Malfoy?. Una tos lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Ah, si... emm... quería torta de chocolate por favor, Dobby. Bastante. –Aclaró

-¿Algo para su buen amigo Ronald, señor Harry Potter?

Harry pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que la mirada de Blaise se levantaba un momento de su lectura y, de repente, estaba atento a la conversación. Eso desconcertó aún más al gryffindor, que se volvió hacia Dobby para no levantar sospechas.

-No, dijo que no tenía hambre. Muchas gracias

Los elfos le dieron torta de chocolate como para una semana y, antes de irse, saludó a Blaise. El otro lo miró apenas y con un movimiento de cabeza, devolvió el saludo, tomando un sorbo de su capuccino.

Harry entró a la habitación, malabareando entre la capa de invisibilidad y la torta de chocolate. Dean, Semus y Neville dormían, o eso parecía al menos porque las cortinas de sus camas estaban cerradas. Ron estaba jugando con una snitch que le había regalado el de anteojos para su cumpleaños. Se lo veía distraído y pensativo. "¿Es que todo el mundo estaba de un humor extraño últimamente?", se preguntó Harry.

-Oye...

-¿Mmm?

-Me pasó algo de lo más surrealista en las cocinas

Ron se incorporó, Harry había captado su atención.

-Bueno, pues... fui y como siempre aparecieron Dobby y cincuenta elfos –el pelirrojo rió- y cuando levanté la vista, vi que estaba sentado este... Zabini... el slytherin. De lo más pancho, leyendo un libro, tomando un capuccino ahí entre los elfos. ¿No es raro?

Ron tosió y volvió a tomar la snitch. Y volvió a toser. –Si, no sé. Es extraño, supongo...

-¿Por qué crees que sea amigo de Malfoy? No se parecen en nada

"¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué justo ESTE tema se te tiene que meter en la cabeza?" –No sabemos mucho de Zabini como para llegar a esa conclusión

-Supongo... –Gracias a Merlín, quizá había logrado convencer a Harry con ese argumento. El pelirrojo se metió en la cama y ya dispuesto a acomodarse y dormir, escuchó la voz de su amigo. –Parece simpático, ¿no crees?

-Yo qué sé lo que parece, Harry, es un slytherin, es amigo de Malfoy. Es todo lo que necesito saber

-Ay, bueno... si nos vamos a poner así

Ron le lanzó una mirada que lo podría haber matado. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Harry se pusiera a complotar con su mente para que siguiera pensando en Zabini. El día de mañana todo volvería a la normalidad y ya no habría necesidad de ponerse nervioso, ni alterarse. Eso si, no pensaba acercarse a las cocinas por nada del mundo.

-Yo creo es interesante... –"Maldita sea, lo voy a matar. Es mi mejor amigo, pero lo voy a asesinar a sangre fría"

-Pues cásate con él –"Merlín, tengo cinco años". Y lo corroboró con la risa que escuchó desde la cama de su amigo.

-Yo tendré antojos pero alguien... –Harry no terminó la frase, no hacía falta. Para Ron fue muy claro.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche. Otra vez, otro sueño. Las imágenes eran algo vagas pero recordaba estar en medio del pasillo del aula de ¿transformaciones? Y este tipo venía y lo acorralaba. Al principio pensaba que iba a pegarle, pero ponía ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza y lo miraba fijo. No hacía nada así que, técnicamente, no era un sueño húmedo. Pero la adrenalina que sentía dentro suyo, el Ron del sueño y el de verdad. La expectativa, el nerviosismo. Y ahí terminaba. Respiró hondo y miró hacia afuera. La luna todavía estaba alta así que tenía algunas horas de sueño para tratar de calmarse y rezar para no soñar más.


	3. tres

Cinco días habían pasado desde que Harry le había contado que se había cruzado a Zabini en las cocinas. CINCO. Y en esos días, nada. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra. NADA. Tenía sueños de sobra, sin embargo. Aunque eso no le brindaba ningún tipo de tranquilidad. Eran cada vez más desesperantes, porque siempre que estaba por llegar a algo (y ese algo era un beso, por mucho que le costara admitirlo), se despertaba. Y ahora se encontraba a sí mismo observando al moreno en las comidas, en las clases, en los pasillos. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba seguro de que el slytherin lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Se daba cuenta de que lo esquivaba con la mirada, porque sabía exactamente dónde estaba. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Ron se pateó mentalmente. ¿De qué se iba a estar burlando? Si no había hecho nada. Sólo le había guiñado un ojo y ya. El pelirrojo gruñó exasperado.

-Estoy tranquilo, relajado. No me molesta... –cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

-¿Qué no te molesta? –el pelirrojo pegó un salto, sólo se salvó de no caer porque el otro lo sostuvo.

-Algún día me vas a matar, Harry

-Lo siento. ¿De qué hablabas?

-Nada, las clases, Snape... tú sabes –mintió.

El moreno levantó una ceja muy al estilo slytherin. Esperó pacientemente que Ron se arrepintiera de mentirle descaradamente y pasara él solo a decirle la verdad, pero no sucedió.

-¿Vas a decirme la verdad?

-No

-Mmmm –Harry meditó unos momentos –No hace falta

-¿Ah no? –Preguntó el pelirrojo desafiante.

-No, es Zabini el que "no te molesta" –respondió haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Ron abrió la boca para refutar pero fue cortado por un golpe en la cabeza, el cual Harry recibió también.

-¿Dónde andan ustedes últimamente? No los veo nunca...

-Lo sentimos –dijeron a coro, bajando la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar –Hermione les sonrió- Podemos ir a Hogsmeade, si les apetece

Ambos chicos se miraron. Si, era una muy buena idea. Ron decidió que como era sábado, no era un buen día para andar pensando. Irían a las tres escobas, beberían cerveza de manteca, luego tal vez a Zonko's y a Honeydukes (necesitaba una buena cantidad de dulces para distraerse).

Los tres amigos fueron charlando animadamente de sus clases de la semana y, desgraciadamente, Harry no perdió oportunidad de contarle a Hermione sobre su encuentro con Zabini. La chica lo miró y frunció los hombros.

-No me sorprende, siempre está leyendo

Ron, que había girado la vista hacia el camino cuando el moreno había comenzado con su "historia", volteó para ver a su amiga incrédulo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Pues porque no es invisible, Ron

El pelirrojo puso cara de no entender. Pero cuando la castaña miró a Harry se dio cuenta de que éste también tenía cara de pregunta.

-No sé... simplemente lo vi leer. ¿Es tan grave? ¿Por qué siento que estoy siendo juzgada?

Ambos chicos se disculparon. Estaban un tanto sensibles últimamente. "Estamos los tres pendientes de la misma persona", pensó Ron. "No, yo no estoy pendiente. Maldita sea.". Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se dirigieron hacia Honeydukes. Harry parecía seguir con sus antojos chocolatosos y terminó tentando a sus dos amigos. Ron tomó unas doce ranas de chocolate y ya no le quedaron manos para nada más. Hermione tomó una caja de grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores. Y Harry... digamos que si hubiera podido llevarse todo, lo hubiera hecho. Lo más extraño era que no engordaba un gramo. Está bien que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch todas las semanas, pero con lo que Ron le veía comer (sobre todo durante y después de la cena) debería estar rodando. Miró las 8 ranas de chocolate que le quedaban y todavía no había salido de Honeydukes. No, hoy no pensaría en nada. Las había comprado, las iba a comer.

-¿Vamos a las 3 escobas? Hace mucho frío, nos vendrían bien unas cervezas de manteca

Los tres amigos entraron al lugar, quitándose la nieve de los abrigos. Pidieron tres cervezas de manteca y se acomodaron en una mesa junto al ventanal. Hermione tenía razón. Hacía tiempo que no estaban los tres juntos, hablando de banalidades, sólo pasándola bien. Era cruel que no la incluyeran en sus cosas de chicos, que no le contaran sus inquietudes, o lo poco que entendían de sí mismos. Por el momento estaban los dos bastante confundidos como para realmente verbalizar algo. Por hoy hablarían de "nada" y recuperarían ese tiempo perdido con su amiga y más tarde, quizá, ella los podría ayudar a aclararse.

-Hoy en la noche podríamos jugar unas partidas de Snap Explosivo –dijo Harry, tomando el último sorbo de su cerveza.

-Lo siento, Harry – contestó Hermione, al tiempo que Ron negaba con la cabeza, terminando su cerveza también.

-Ronda de prefectos, lo siento

El moreno suspiró, derrotado. Otra noche sería. Hoy tendría que quedarse tramando cómo lograr que esa persona que le estaba quitando el sueño lo notara. No era el mejor plan del mundo pero... algo es algo.

-Voy a buscar más cerveza de manteca –dijo Ron, levantándose de la silla.

-Tráeme otra –pidió Harry. Cuando el pelirrojo la miró, Hermione levantó su botella, mostrándole que todavía estaba medio llena.

Ron se acercó a la barra y esperó que Madamme Rosmerta acabara de atender a unos chicos. Pidió dos cervezas y aguardó pacientemente. Antes de tomarlas, la mujer miró sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y preguntó: -¿Si, cielo?

-Otro capuccino, por favor –escuchó Ron, muy cerca detrás de él. Volteó sin pensar, para encontrarse con los ojos que no lo habían mirado en cinco días. –Weasley- lo saludó con la cabeza y sonriendo un poco.

-Tardarán un poco. –Interrumpió Rosmerta, cortando el cruce de miradas- Tengo que ir a buscar más cervezas atrás y la canela para el capuccino. Lo siento, enseguida lo traigo.

Los dos chicos le sonrieron. Ron tosió y Blaise se acercó a la barra, poniéndose a su lado y apoyándose en ella. Giró la cabeza y miró al pelirrojo, que ya lo estaba mirando. El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo y Rosmerta no volvía.

-Entonces... –se aventuró Ron-... te gusta mucho el capuccino – "Maldita sea, soy un maldito idiota. ¿Quién me manda a mí a preguntar estupideces?"

-Supongo, si... –Blaise, rió. Fue una bonita risa, varonil, un tanto musical. Pero Ron se sintió un idiota. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y quedaron en silencio de nuevo, hasta que el moreno continuó: -Me recuerda mi infancia. El aroma. La casa que tengo en Italia. Me trae bonitos recuerdos y me gusta... no sé.

Ron se sorprendió de su sinceridad y de que tuviera una explicación tan profunda de algo que parecía banal. Tal vez su pregunta no había sido tan desacertada. Su momento de leve triunfo fue cortado por Rosmerta, que estaba poniéndole la canela al capuccino y tenía las dos botellas de cerveza a su lado.

-Y me recuerda a ti –escuchó el pelirrojo a su lado, lo cual lo obligó a voltearse rápidamente.

-¿A mí? –preguntó al perfil izquierdo del slytherin, que había dejado de mirarlo para tomar el capuccino que le ofrecía Rosmerta. Blaise giró para retirarse, pero antes se inclinó un poco hacia Ron y asintió levemente con la cabeza. El pelirrojo se quedó momentáneamente sin aire, hasta que los labios del moreno volvieron a abrirse.

-... porque es dulce, caliente y me pone nervioso –le guiñó el ojo una vez más y se fue, dejando a Ron estupefacto sin poder moverse.

-Querido...querido... las cervezas

Finalmente despertó de su sopor y se disculpó con Rosmerta, tomando las botellas. Se encaminó hacia su mesa y una vez ahí, sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ron, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué? Si, estoy... si... yo... bien –balbuceó. Harry y Hermione se miraron.

Eventualmente el pelirrojo fue recobrando la capacidad de comunicarse, pero sus dos amigos no se quedaron tranquilos y no lograron sacarle ni una palabra de lo que había sucedido. Después de un rato, Harry notó que había un dejo de sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo y comenzó a ocurrírsele alguna idea de lo que podría haber pasado. Usaría todas sus dotes de detective para sacarle a Ron toda la información del acontecimiento. Por ahora llegaba a la conclusión de que nunca había visto a su amigo tan nervioso y pasmado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o una araña gigante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona que interrumpía TODO en su vida...

-Potter –llamó el rubio. Los tres gryffindors miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Probablemente se habían dado cuenta de su presencia al estarse yendo, porque estaban al lado de la puerta. Harry levantó las cejas. ¿Acaso Malfoy lo estaba saludando en su propia y extraña manera? El rubio pareció vacilar un momento, quizás debería haber pensado en algo para decir. Ron había bajado la mirada apenas la había subido. Blaise lo estaba mirando tan fijo, que parecía querer compensar los cinco días de rechazo. Y él no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, bajando la cabeza así como perro con la cola entre las patas. Tomó aire y levantó el rostro, altivo. Era un gryffindor, era valiente, maldita sea. Harry y Malfoy estaban inmersos en una discusión que no escuchaba, Hermione le decía a Harry que no valía la pena, Nott francamente tenía cara de querer asesinarlos a todos y Blaise... ahí estaba. Con sus ojos verdes, el cabello suelto, miraba cada tanto a su amigo rubio y al de anteojos, divertido. Se mordía la uña del dedo índice distraídamente y luego volvía su mirada a Ron. No había nada extraño ahí. No parecía haber una intencionalidad. Sólo lo miraba como miraba a sus amigos, como miraba la ventana.

Finalmente, la discusión terminó con bufidos de las dos partes. Por primera vez en su vida, Ron lo lamentó. Hermione se levantó, murmurando un "ahora vuelvo" y desapareció. El pelirrojo miró a su amigo, que estaba jugando con la poca cerveza de manteca que le quedaba en la botella. Tenía un semblante algo triste. Levantó la mirada cuando notó que Ron lo observaba minuciosamente. De repente, como una revelación divina, el pelirrojo abrió la boca y procedió a tapársela con una mano. Harry lo miró inquisitivamente ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a este?

-La pregunta que me hiciste el otro día... –dijo Ron, destapándose la boca.

-¿Cuál?

-Cómo podías corroborar que la persona que te gustaba, te gustaba de verdad...

Harry se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, apurando lo último que le quedaba de cerveza de manteca.

-¡Es Malfoy! –pronunció el pelirrojo gesticulando efusivamente con las manos. Harry lo calló con un fuerte "SHHHHHHH"

-¿Qué "es Malfoy"? –los dos chicos giraron hacia su amiga y rieron nerviosamente.

-Tú sabes... decíamos... ¡es Malfoy!... como quien dice...

-Si... siempre diciendo Potter y escupiendo...

La chica frunció el ceño. Algún día debían aprender a mentir. Por ahora, ella tenía que descubrir qué demonios les estaba pasando a sus amigos.


	4. cuatro

Antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Ron sintió la irrevocable necesidad de volver a pasar por Honeydukes por más ranas de chocolate. Ya fuera el intenso frío que estaba padeciendo, ya que estaba bien entrada la tarde y el sol estaba cayendo, o el pequeño incidente en las tres escobas. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, se sentía halagado, tal vez hasta un poco avergonzado. ¿Debería haber respondido algo? Nunca le habían dicho nada así. Pero por otro, sentía que tenía que desconfiar, las serpientes nunca mostraban sus verdaderas intenciones. A esta altura no podía fingir que, al menos, el moreno no le gustaba un poco. No sólo físicamente que, para no andar subiéndole más el ego, mejor era admitir de una vez que era hermoso y ya. Ron se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba el cabello largo por nada, lo usaba para distintos propósitos. Para fines aristocráticos o, simplemente para tener algo con que jugar. Entre sus tantos tics (porque tenía varios que el pelirrojo había notado y esperaba descubrir más), estaba el del cabello. Cuando se distraía lo suficiente, comenzaba instintivamente a rizar un mechón con el dedo índice, luego de un momento se pasaba la mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. También estaba el tic de morderse la uña, el de sonarse los dedos de las manos, el de pararse con las piernas cruzadas, el de... Ron sacudió la cabeza. Demasiada información para un día. ¿Cuándo había estado investigando tanto a Zabini? Ni él era conciente de lo mucho que lo había estado observando.

Apenas sin darse cuenta, ya estaban de nuevo en el castillo y en su habitación. Harry seguía inmerso en su mundo de autocompasión, quizá ahora era un buen momento (o el único) para poder hablar de su "pequeño problema". Ron se acercó a la cama de su amigo y se sentó en la orilla. Le dio tiempo al moreno de que tomara valor y hablara de una vez por todas. No lo hizo.

-Te haré una sola pregunta y te dejaré en paz –dijo Ron. Harry levantó la vista, accediendo. -¿Es él?

El de anteojos desvió la mirada un momento y respiró hondo. Mejor le valía admitirlo de una vez por todas y sacarse el peso de encima. No significaba que ahora iba a compartir todos sus pensamientos respecto a... esa persona, no porque no quisiera, sino porque, probablemente, Ron no estaba preparado para tanta información sobre... bueno, él. Sentía que lo traicionaba, por un lado. Todos esos años de insultos hacia su amigo, su familia, Hermione. Y él lo tiraba por la borda enamorándose... amor, ¿era para tanto?

-Si –admitió, para dejar de cuestionarse por un momento. Ron asintió con la cabeza y meditó algunos segundos.

-Está bien, no tienes que sentirte culpable al respecto

-¿No? –preguntó, sorprendido, Harry. El pelirrojo le sonrió genuinamente y negó con énfasis.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo pasó? –la pregunta hizo reír al moreno, que se relajó al menos un poco. Se incorporó y frunció los hombros.

-No sé si tenga sentido, pero sentí que fue de un día para otro. Un día lo quería asesinar, lanzarle un avada, tirárselo a Buckbeak o al Calamar Gigante y al otro... no sé. Lo estaba mirando diferente. Supongo que al principio sentí compasión por él, por tener un destino que no podía cambiar. Y luego me di cuenta de que no era tan distinto a mí en ese sentido. Y, quizá, actuar como un idiota lo ayudaba a sobrevivir –el pelirrojo rió

-Entonces... ¿las mariposas en el estómago, las náuseas...?

Harry sonrió. –No, nada de eso. Por eso me hiciste dudar aquella vez que hablamos. No me siento así con él, no me siento estúpido o en las nubes. Pero me siento yo, en mi estado más puro...

Ron levantó las cejas, sorprendido. No parecía una declaración de amor y, sin embargo, era la más sincera que había oído. No había duda, Harry estaba enamorado del hurón, y hasta la médula. Casi cuando comienza a preguntarse sobre sus propios sentimientos, su amigo lo interrumpe.

-¿Y tú? –la cara de Harry no es nada inocente. Aprovecha el momento de haber hecho la mayor confesión de su vida para utilizarla contra Ron. Lo que haya pasado en las tres escobas con Zabini no será nada en comparación con lo que le acaba de contar, así que tendrá que confesar o confesar.

-Y yo... –responde el pelirrojo con falsa inocencia-... tengo ronda de prefectos –se levanta de la cama, toma las ranas de chocolate que compró antes de volver y antes de salir le guiña un ojo a su amigo. Será algún tiempo después que se de cuenta de que se está contagiando los tics de una cierta persona.

El castillo estaba muy silencioso, si había algún sonido eran los pasos de otro prefecto. Ron maldijo tener una noche tan tranquila y tiempo para pensar. Las palabras de Harry le habían calado hondo y le pareció que era momento de preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba. Tomó una rana de chocolate y la introdujo en su boca.

"Definitivamente me siento nervioso cuando está cerca. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me pone nervioso de él?" –sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo de la segunda torre. Tomó otra rana de chocolate. "Cuando me observa, siento que está intentando averiguar algo de mí. Algo que sólo él pueda saber. Y lo peor es que siento que ya lo sabe, pero no sé qué es" –sacudió la cabeza. Sus pensamientos, finalmente, carecían completamente de sentido. Una rana de chocolate más y unos pasos lo interrumpieron. Se giró, al menos tendría a quién saludar esa noche. No esperaba que fuera justo él y que estuviera tan...

-Weasley –saludó, sonriendo, con su característico movimiento de cabeza. "Otro tic"-pensó Ron. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, otra vez estaba ahí, parado frente a él, carente de palabras, de sentido común, de raciocinio. Y el otro parecía mirarlo muy divertido con la situación, hasta que la cara le cambió y Ron pareció ver que se agitaba un poco, aunque trataba de mantener la compostura de cualquier forma. –Tienes... –Zabini tosió y levantó la mano para señalarse la comisura de la boca, pero no siguió hablando. El pelirrojo lo miró inquisitivo un momento, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

-¿Chocolate? –el otro chico asintió con la cabeza. -¿Aquí? –Ron se pasó la mano por la comisura derecha, Blaise negó. El pelirrojo se señaló la otra comisura, el moreno negó otra vez. Ron puso cara de impaciencia y bufó. No esperaba que su reacción desencadenara que la mano del slytherin terminara en su boca, sacando el chocolate él mismo. No estaba seguro de qué color debía estar ahora, seguramente era entre morado y bordó. Se quedaron unos segundos estáticos.

-Yo... –comenzó Blaise, señalando detrás de Ron, dando a entender que debía irse.

-Si... –contestó el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada. El otro chico comenzó a caminar y Ron cerró los ojos, los pasos se alejaban lentos pero nerviosos y Blaise ya debía estar por cruzar la esquina, pero extrañamente seguía oyendo sus pasos. De repente, una mano fuerte tomó su brazo y lo arrastró a un aula vacía en el corredor. Apenas pudo articular palabra una vez que Blaise ya había asegurado la puerta y él estaba al lado del pupitre del profesor. -¿Qué haces? –preguntó nervioso. No sabía si la situación era del todo de su agrado, ¿por qué siempre tenía que sentirse en guardia?

-¿Por qué te pongo tan nervioso? ¿Te doy miedo? –no era una pregunta socarrona, en absoluto. De hecho, Blaise parecía un tanto turbado con la situación. Ron sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Cuando volvió la vista, se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver. El moreno se estaba desajustando la corbata y había comenzado a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente.

-Oye... no... ¿Qué estás haciendo?... Zabini, creo que has entendido todo mal... –el slytherin sólo alzó la mirada impasible, pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Si había querido calmar al pelirrojo, estaba fallando olímpicamente. Ron iba a seguir soltando incoherencias cuando detuvo la mirada en el pecho del otro. Era bastante pálido, por eso se notaba tanto una cicatriz que cruzaba desde el centro de su pecho hasta su costilla izquierda, no era muy grande pero parecía profunda.

-Fue mi padre –explicó- Yo tenía 12 años y él estaba golpeando a mi madre. Fue la primera vez que sentí que tenía fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo. Él había tomado un atizador de la chimenea y logré detenerlo pero... me gané esto –señaló la cicatriz y sonrió tristemente.

-Eso no está bien –susurró Ron

-No, claro que no lo está. Pero es el pasado, ahora está muy lejos y este es todo el recuerdo que me queda. –se quedó callado un momento y luego extendió el antebrazo derecho- No tengo marca tenebrosa, como podrás ver –el pelirrojo cayó en cuenta de que nunca había pensado en eso y se sintió lleno de alivio- Y no la tendré nunca –aclaró- aunque si tengo un tatuaje –giró un poco y Ron vio que en su omóplato derecho había un árbol en forma circular, con las raíces en forma de Triskel, era hermoso –Es el árbol de la vida, supongo que puedo ser algo cursi a veces – Blaise rió. –Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? Soy un ser humano, tengo defectos, tengo virtudes, tengo marcas. Me gustan las cosas organizadas, los libros, el capuccino y los chicos que saben lo que quieren...

Ron respiró profundo. –Lo siento. Hasta hace algunos días yo ni siquiera era conciente de que me gustaban los chicos...

-Lo sé –el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido –Llevo observándote mucho tiempo, Ron. Mucho más del que piensas. Me llevó mucho tiempo planear la manera de acercarme a ti sin que huyeras y, aunque urdí un plan bastante infalible, estoy aquí intentando convencerte de que no muerdo... a menos que tú lo quieras, claro –se ganó una mirada de enojo del gryffindor- Lo siento, olvida eso.-Tomó su camisa del suelo y se la puso, pero no se la abrochó. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el pupitre, todavía bastante pasmado con toda la información que había recibido. Blaise se acercó a él, parándose a su lado y ubicó su mano en la mejilla de Ron. -¿Lo vas a pensar?

El pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos y se incorporó. Tomó la cintura desnuda del slytherin y lo acercó a él para tomar sus labios suavemente. Cerraron sus ojos al unísono. Sorpresivamente para Blaise, fue el gryffindor quien quiso profundizar el beso, ubicándolo entre sus piernas y abriendo su boca para hacer del beso uno apasionado. Se separaron unos minutos después, sonrojados y agitados.

Algo dentro de Blaise se agitó cuando vio la mirada completamente seria de Ron y escuchó su voz grave y varonil. –No tengo que pensarlo.


	5. cinco

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel beso y, sintiendo la sangre bajando profusamente de su nariz y su boca, rió tristemente. Ese leve movimiento de su cuerpo lo hizo estremecer de dolor. Intentó incorporarse, pero los golpes en su estómago habían sido excesivamente violentos y no lo logró. Gruñó y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre la fría piedra. Cerró los ojos y esperó dormirse, quizás así dolería menos. Algún tiempo después (no supo cuánto) sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo alzaban y lo ponían en pie. Aquella persona lo tomó de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar y le dijo algunas palabras de aliento que no alcanzó a entender. Se arrastró como pudo, ayudado por una persona que no podía ver y apenas oír. Todo se volvió negro otra vez.

_Flashback_

-No lo voy a hacer y, francamente, me importa muy poco lo que piensen ustedes al respecto –dijo Blaise con un aire de superioridad. Estaba en una casa antigua y oscura, perteneciente a alguna de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Dos de sus compañeros de casa lo miraban, furiosos.

-¿Te crees tan importante, Zabini? –escupió uno.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para desobedecer las órdenes del Señor Oscuro?

Blaise rió socarronamente y les lanzó una mirada desafiante. A esta altura poco le importaba lo que podía suceder, pero la marca oscura no estaría en su brazo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Lo había prometido. Se lo había prometido a...

El primer golpe fue sorpresivamente fuerte. Su labio comenzó a sangrar a borbotones. Los demás golpes los recibió sin chistar...

_Fin del flashback_

Madame Pomfrey vio dos sombras acercándose lentamente hacia una de las camas. La puerta de la enfermería había sonado fuertemente hacia unos segundos. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy ayudaba a Blaise Zabini a mantenerse en pie, al tiempo que intentaba que no se desangrara. La camisa del rubio, que alguna vez había sido inmaculadamente blanca, ahora estaba en gran parte teñida de rojo. Poppy se acercó a ellos rápidamente y, ante la mirada de pánico de Draco, resolvió que por ahora era mejor no preguntar nada y ocuparse del otro chico. Con un par de hechizos logró que su nariz y su labio dejaran de sangrar completamente. Cuando levantó su camisa, ella y el rubio vieron con indignación los grandes moretones que había en su abdomen. Algunos hechizos más y levantó la vista. Draco se veía realmente consternado por toda la situación.

-Señor Malfoy, el señor Zabini estará bien. Ya me he encargado de lo más importante, ahora sólo necesita descansar. Está en buenas manos.

El rubio la siguió mirando preocupado y no parecía querer moverse de allí.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? –no recibió respuesta y lo tomó como un no. –Lamento decirle que no se puede quedar aquí, tiene que volver a su habitación. Pero puede venir mañana a primera hora si lo desea.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y, echándole una última mirada a Blaise, se encaminó a la salida. Su amigo ya estaba mucho mejor. No estaba desmayado como antes, sino durmiendo apaciblemente. Tenía mejor semblante y en la mañana se sentiría mucho mejor. Sin embargo, una vez afuera, Draco se apoyó contra la pared y se dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Se sentía desolado y sentía que esto era sólo el momento de calma antes de la tormenta. Un sonido lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. No había nada allí pero estaba seguro de haber oído un paso.

-¿Quién está ahí? –no obtuvo respuesta. Genial, ya estaba paranoico. Chasqueó la lengua y se pasó las manos por los ojos con cansancio. De repente, unos pies aparecieron en su visión. Levantó la vista. –Debería habérmelo imaginado...

-Lo siento, estaba... yo...

-Estabas fisgoneando, como siempre. Metiéndote en lo que no te importa.

-¿Zabini está bien?

Draco lo miró confuso. A veces no podía creer cómo el otro chico simplemente hacía preguntas como si tuviera derecho a saber. Sin embargo, esta vez no discutió y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Potter... ¿por qué siempre te empeñas en salvar a todo el mundo? Hay cosas que ya no se pueden salvar...

Harry lo observó minuciosamente. El rubio estaba agotado, con la situación y con la vida. No estaba siendo sarcástico, no estaba siendo... él. Simplemente se había rendido a algo para lo que no encontraba solución. No tenía salida y lo estaba aceptando.

-¿Estás hablando de Zabini?

Draco lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. Fueron unos segundos que mantuvo la mirada hasta que habló: -No... –se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad y dio algunos pasos.

-No puedes prohibirme intentarlo

-Supongo que no... –Draco sonrió sinceramente. Se quedó ahí parado, mirando al moreno. Hacía ya algún tiempo que Harry le había ofrecido ayuda, una alternativa a su destino. Pero no podía aceptar. No quería la ayuda de Dumbledore y mucho menos la del cara rajada.

_Flashback_

No estaría en la torre de astronomía de no ser por su curiosidad. El gran salvador del mundo mágico lo había citado ahí porque tenía algo importante que decirle. En cualquier otra situación, hubiera hecho algún comentario afilado y se hubiera reído del otro. Pero últimamente estaba tan falto de ganas, de humor, de vida. Se acercaba el momento que todos esperaban. Sus amigos estaban siendo convocados por el Señor Oscuro y lo mataba la espera de saber cuándo lo llamarían a él. Blaise estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que se iba a negar, aunque tuviera que morir a pesar de eso. Pero él no podía decir que no. Toda su vida había sido formado en torno a esta guerra que se iba a desatar, a pesar de sus creencias personales. Porque aunque había sido criado bajo esos designios, no creía en nada de lo que creía su padre. Sólo quería ser una persona normal... Un sonido lo distrajo. Esperó que Harry hablara, no tenía ganas de discutir.

-Sé que no quieres estar en las filas de Voldemort, Malfoy. Dumbledore puede ayudarte, puede darte protección. Aquí, en el castillo, puedes estar a salvo...

Draco rió amargamente. Debería haberlo esperado, sobre todo del cara rajada. ¿Lo estaba rescatando? Tan típico de él. –No necesito que me salves, Potter. Si lo tengo que hacer, lo haré...

-¡PERO NO LO QUIERES HACER! –bastó un segundo para que el gryffindor perder los estribos. Estaba agitado, casi desesperado con la situación.

-¿Y A TÍ QUÉ DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO QUIERA HACER O NO? –usualmente no perdía el control, al menos no cómo lo perdía con Harry. El moreno lograba hacerlo estallar casi sin intentarlo. Se miraron unos segundos, desafiantes.

-¿Y qué si me importa, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry algo más calmado. Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, que no supo cómo interpretarla. El otro no le dio tiempo a contestar, sólo suspiró y negando con la cabeza salió de allí.

_Fin del flashback_

Draco buscó en esos ojos verdes la respuesta a una pregunta que venía rondando en su cabeza desde aquella vez y, si, la respuesta estaba más que evidente ahí.

-No me sigas más, esto no tiene sentido... –había suma tristeza en su voz. De repente entendía que el momento que no quería que llegara nunca, estaba casi ahí.

-Nada tiene sentido, Malfoy. La guerra no lo tiene. Que no aceptes mi ayuda no lo tiene...

-No necesito tu ayuda, Potter –no estaba enojado. Le parecía que casi estaban charlando civilizadamente, por primera vez en su vida.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio. Se detuvo a una distancia bastante corta y extendió los brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te voy a abrazar

Draco rodó los ojos y se tomó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. –Merlín, Potter... eres una niña.

Harry rió, porque la situación se había calmado, el rubio había vuelto a ser él mismo; pero sobre todo porque, a pesar de su comentario, Draco se dejó abrazar. El moreno se separó lentamente y se preparó para irse.

-Quizás... –comenzó, nervioso-... podamos tomar algo algún día

-Potter, ¿me estás invitando a una cita? –el rubio levantó una ceja, divertido. Harry estaba completamente sonrojado y abría la boca y la cerraba, como pez fuera del agua. Tartamudeó alguna frase incoherente pero no pudo articular ninguna idea. El slytherin caminó hacia él antes de dirigirse a las mazmorras. Al pasar a su lado, sonrió y dijo: -El sábado en Hogsmeade –No se detuvo a escuchar una respuesta, pero unos pasos más adelante, se dio vuelta.

-Es una cita, Potter. Hazme el favor y vístete decente –giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la esquina del pasillo.


	6. seis

Hacía dos días que su amigo actuaba muy extraño. A esta altura estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo. Todas las indirectas que le había arrojado, habían sido esquivadas con habilidad. Al principio, cuando lo había visto volver de la ronda de prefectos, estaba como sorprendido. Tal vez hasta ligeramente arrebolado. No quiso hacer ninguna pregunta en ese momento, porque sabía que lo espantaría y nunca más lograría que le contase. El día anterior parecía apurado al levantarse, pero luego de algunas horas lo notó ansioso y más tarde bastante ofuscado. Por lo menos todavía hablaba. El día de hoy prácticamente no había dicho palabra. No parecía sólo molesto, también decepcionado. Si, algo había pasado entre Ron y Blaise esa noche y tenía que averiguarlo. Además, prefería poner su mente al servicio de otra cosa que no fuera la ansiedad que le causaba la "cita" del sábado. Volvió a su sala común y encontró al pelirrojo terminando un trabajo de pociones. Parecía querer concentrarse pero no lo estaba logrando. A la quinta vez que bufó, corrió el pergamino y la pluma hacia un costado y levantó la vista. Harry puso su mejor cara de "tenemos que hablar" y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó el sábado?

Ron cerró los ojos y giró su cuello, que estaba contracturado por la posición. El moreno no tenía su usual cara de chisme, parecía sinceramente preocupado. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

-Me encontré a Zabini en la ronda y... hablamos

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó por qué le tenía miedo y...

-¿Y?

-Y me preguntó si consideraría algo con él –dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo. Harry se incorporó instantáneamente, emocionado.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

Ron giró la vista y dudó un momento. El moreno lo miró inquisitivamente. ¿No era eso lo que quería después de todo? Aunque entendía que fuera mucha información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo para su amigo.

-Yo... lo... –el pelirrojo tosió-... lo besé

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. En su mente se empezaron a formar todo tipo de exclamaciones, pero ninguna logró salir de su boca. Había esperado que, como mucho, su amigo le hubiera dicho al slytherin que lo iba a pensar, ¿pero esto?. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que decir algo.

-Eso es genial

Su emoción fue cortada por su amigo, que negaba con la cabeza. Cierto, la situación no podía ser tan perfecta.

-Nos despedimos rápidamente y no volví a saber nada de él desde ese momento. Se estaba burlando de mí, Harry. Lo busqué por todas partes hasta que me di cuenta que no vale la pena, que soy un idiota y que no me voy a rebajar por nadie y menos por un slytherin... menos por él.

Nunca había visto a Ron tan desilusionado. Estaba más triste que enojado, y eso decía mucho de su situación con Blaise. Harry lo miró unos segundos sin saber qué decir, pero luego cayó en cuenta. Miró sus manos, donde descansaba aún su capa de invisibilidad (que había usado para espiar a Malfoy) y se la extendió al pelirrojo, que lo miró sumamente confundido. Tomó la capa, todavía sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Ve a la enfermería

-¿Para qué?

El moreno lo miró serio. Sabía que si decía algo, Ron no iba a acceder. Así que sólo contaba con poder convencerlo desde la curiosidad. El pelirrojo se levantó, su amigo se había vuelto definitivamente loco pero por la mirada que tenía ahora, sabía que no iba a dejar el tema tranquilo. Iría a la enfermería y volvería rápido, y todos contentos.

Respiró profundo y pasó el retrato. Una vez afuera se puso la capa y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. No había nadie en los pasillos, ni siquiera había rastro de Filch o la señora Norris. Llegó a la enfermería y abrió la puerta lo más despacio que pudo. El silencio era sepulcral y lo último que le faltaba era que lo descubrieran merodeando por el castillo de noche. Entró y entornó la puerta. A primera vista todas las camas parecían vacías, pero luego de mirar varias veces, se dio cuenta de que una de las últimas camas del lado derecho estaba ocupada. Se acercó sigilosamente, aunque la persona que estaba ahí se encontraba profundamente dormida. No lo reconoció de inmediato. Tenía el labio partido y algunos moretones estaban comenzando a aparecer en su rostro, cerca de la nariz. Se quitó la capa para poder observarlo mejor y se sintió increíblemente culpable. Tomó una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó, sin dejar de mirar al moreno por un segundo. Esto no era una golpiza normal. Durante un momento no pudo moverse. Lo asaltaban mil preguntas sobre lo que podría haber pasado e internamente estaba asustado de que Blaise estuviera aún peor de lo que parecía. Luego de unos minutos, acercó distraídamente una mano hacia el pómulo golpeado del slytherin. Se estremeció con el contacto de la piel suave y tibia. Dejó su mano ahí un momento y cerró los ojos. Había sido tan estúpido. Si siquiera hubiera pensado que el moreno estaba completamente desaparecido, de las clases, de las comidas... no lo estaba evitando. Simplemente no estaba. Y había estado en peligro. Se sintió egoísta e infantil. Abrió los ojos, quería al menos dejar una disculpa en el aire pero lo recibieron las orbes verdes abiertas del otro chico.

-Hola –murmuró con un dejo de voz. La mueca de dolor por el corte en su labio fue evidente.

-No hables –dijo Ron bajito, quitando la mano del rostro de Blaise, sintiendo la pérdida del calor.

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué paso?

-Quiero que descanses

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-No importa. Vuelve a dormir –el pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y tomó la capa que había apoyado a su lado.

-No te vayas –se detuvo en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y miró al slytherin. Había sido casi un ruego. Ron volvió a sentarse, algo reticente, pero sabía que no podía decir que no. –Me negué a que me pusieran la marca –explicó- te lo prometí y lo cumplí... yo... lo cumplí –a mitad de la frase, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y ya no pudo continuar. Giró el rostro hacia el lado opuesto del pelirrojo. Sintió una mano que se posaba sobre la suya y respiró hondo. Se secó las lágrimas y volvió a mirarlo.

-Hiciste lo correcto

-¿Si? – el pelirrojo suspiró- Es que, a veces, no sé de qué lado estoy. No sé si quiero estar en algún bando. No siento que sea "mi" guerra, ¿entiendes? –Ron asintió- Sé que hice lo correcto pero, ¿merezco lo que me gané? O ¿debo sentirme orgulloso de lo que hice? No sé qué pensar...

-No eres el único. Nadie está seguro de nada. Estamos atrapados en una situación que no creamos, ni alimentamos, ni queremos que suceda. Debemos pelear sin saber bien por qué y perder, a veces, lo que más queremos...

Se dieron cuenta de que sus manos aún estaban unidas pero no se soltaron. Ambos se quedaron pensativos un momento. La guerra que se avecinaba demandaba poner todo en perspectiva, dejar atrás lo que no era importante.

-Pensé que me estabas evitando -Blaise ahogó una risa que desencadenó en un estremecimiento de dolor. Se tomó el estómago y respiró profundo. El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco para ayudarlo pero no supo que hacer. –Lo siento... –El moreno sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Todo ese tiempo que me estuvieron golpeando brutalmente, sólo podía pensar en una cosa. En lo más importante que me pasó en años. Aún cuando estaba cayéndome de dolor al suelo, sólo podía pensar en... –intentó incorporarse dificultosamente. Ron volvió a levantarse para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca-... sólo podía pensar en tu beso.

Los ojos de Blaise eran penetrantes pero calmos. Su semblante estaba algo pálido pero no parecía estar tan mal. Ron se sintió aliviado y a la vez nervioso por esa mirada que lo estaba traspasando.

-Quiero estar contigo... –esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Fueron tan sinceras. Y sabía que detrás de ellas se encontraba la desesperación de la guerra. –Eres lo único de lo que estoy seguro

El pelirrojo sintió una mano que se posaba suavemente en su mejilla. Probablemente era la situación más surrealista que había vivido hasta ahora. Era todo tan frenético últimamente que le parecía que no era real.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin separarse un centímetro de Blaise. -¿Por qué yo?

El slytherin lo miró incrédulo un instante. Se dio cuenta de qué la pregunta del pelirrojo era sincera. No tenía idea realmente. -¿No lo ves, Ron? –ya no pensaba en la guerra, los golpes, el dolor. Nada de eso tenía sentido ahora. -...estoy enamorado de ti.

El pelirrojo sintió que, de repente, le faltaba el aire. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo. La mirada de Blaise no le exigía nada, sabía que era mucho para entender y aceptar. Un ruido detrás de Ron los hizo desviar las miradas y cuando vieron que no era nada, el momento ya había pasado. El gryffindor tomó la capa rápidamente y se dispuso a salir.

-Descansa –el moreno lo miró expectante. Ron dudó algunos segundos, pero luego se agachó un poco y besó suavemente los labios lastimados del slytherin. Sus manos se unieron un segundo y se fueron separando lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse. El pelirrojo dejó la enfermería sintiendo una muy extraña sensación en el pecho, como si lo tuviera lleno de aire. Se tocó los labios y suspiró. En los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts se escuchó un susurro invisible: "me vas a volver loco".


	7. siete

Ron despertó temprano. Todos los demás dormían. Neville roncaba fuertemente, Seamus colgaba peligrosamente al borde de la cama y Harry se removía nerviosamente cada tanto. Las cortinas de Dean estaban cerradas, lo cual dejaba dos opciones: estaba con alguien aquí o estaba con alguien en otro lado. Después de todo era el único que realmente tenía suerte en los asuntos del amor. Ron hizo una mueca... quizás ya no era el único. Sonrió tontamente. Tomó ropa limpia y se encaminó al baño para ducharse. Sus músculos recibieron agradecidos el chorro de agua caliente, últimamente tenía tanto en que pensar que estaba todo contracturado. Pero siempre estaba alerta y ansioso cuando pensaba en lo que le sucedía con Blaise. Tal vez era el momento de relajarse y pensarlo en frío. Se mojó el cabello y tomó el shampoo. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si todo no había comenzado con el guiño del slytherin aquella noche en las cocinas? Había aceptado que lo había notado mucho antes, pero no de aquella manera. ¿Siempre le habían gustado los chicos? ¿Le habían dejado de gustar las chicas? ¿Y si sólo era Blaise el que le gustaba y nadie más? Se masajeó el cabello de fuego lentamente y volvió debajo del agua. La declaración de amor apareció en su mente y se estremeció. Nunca nadie le había dicho siquiera que quería salir con él y, de repente, tenía a un moreno demasiado sexy para ser legal diciendo que estaba enamorado de él... ¡enamorado! ¿De qué? Se miró a sí mismo un momento. No tenía un gran cuerpo, siempre se habían burlado de él por su cabello y sus pecas, nunca tuvo dinero... ¿Por qué alguien como Blaise, que era exactamente lo opuesto, estaría enamorado de él? Tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasárselo por el pecho. ¿Qué diría su familia si supiera? Un slytherin. UN HOMBRE. ¿Qué diría Hermione? Pasó el jabón por su cuello, intentando relajarse. Cerró los ojos, había tanto en que pensar que ya no podía hacerlo en absoluto. Pero una imagen apareció ante él. Esa imagen trajo consigo sensaciones, que recordaba como si estuvieran sucediendo en ese momento. Los labios del moreno, calientes, carnosos, húmedos. Sus manos fuertes tomándolo del rostro. Sus palabras suaves, sensuales, invitándolo a miles de cosas sin decirlo. Su cabello sedoso, haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro. No fue realmente conciente de cuándo, en medio de ese sueño, su mano derecha había bajado por su abdomen. Pero ya no podía detener la situación de estar fantaseando con Blaise y sus suspiros, sus guiños, sus declaraciones. Se acercó a la pared y apoyó la frente contra ella. Su mano izquierda se aferró fuertemente a los azulejos, abriéndose y cerrándose frenéticamente. Un golpe fuerte en la puerta y un grito molesto lo detuvieron en seco. Chasqueó la lengua y abrió un poco el agua fría. Cuando abrió la puerta fue recibido por un Seamus bastante ofuscado, al parecer se había caído de la cama finalmente.

Blaise se dio vuelta en la cama, disfrutando la suavidad de las sábanas y de poder dormir un rato más. Respiró hondo. Se sentía mucho mejor, los moretones de su rostro ya casi habían desaparecido (Merlín sabe que ni loco habría salido de su habitación hasta que ya no se notaran) y el cuerpo ya casi no le dolía. Había sido difícil recuperarse, mucho más difícil que en otras ocasiones, pero no imposible. Y no era sólo eso... estaba contento y eso lo ayudaba. Le había dicho a Ron que estaba enamorado de él y, si bien no había recibido la misma respuesta, el pelirrojo lo había vuelto a besar. Claro que ese pequeño beso le había sabido a poco, demasiado poco. Se tocó los labios instintivamente y suspiró. Lo siguió una risa. –Soy una colegiala enamorada –exclamó. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero golpe en la puerta, sólo podía ser una persona. Se incorporó un poco.

-Pasa

La puerta se abrió despacio, casi sin hacer ruido y su amigo entró sigilosamente. Aún era muy temprano y los demás compañeros de su casa siempre andaban al acecho para ver de qué hablaban.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el rubio, sentándose en un mullido sillón verde, perpendicular a la cama.

-Estoy bien... de verdad, estoy bien –respondió Blaise, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Draco. –Ya casi no me duele y con algún que otro hechizo mi rostro estará decente para enfrentar a la sociedad

El rubio lanzó una risa. –No te das una idea del susto que me diste cuando te encontré

-No la tengo porque esos malditos se aseguraron de dejarme inconciente

-Pero lo hiciste. Te negaste y aquí estás... libre –Blaise notó la mirada de desolación en su amigo y sonrió triste.

-No, libre no, Draco. No me la dejarán pasar así como así. Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore o algo... –el rubio hizo una mueca de asco que lo hizo reír. –A menos que prefieras que hable con Potter y me una a su club de fans –un almohadón le dio de lleno en la cara. -¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo. Estoy esperando... no tendré la misma suerte que tú

-No tienes que hacerlo –Draco lo miró a los ojos.

-No tengo opción

-Ven conmigo, hablaremos con el viejo. Algo se le ocurrirá...

-Es que no creo en los finales felices, Blaise. Si no es mi padre, será directamente Voldemort el que venga por mí y no tengo salida. No será una golpiza para mí... estoy muerto, de una manera u otra.

El moreno giró la cabeza y suspiró. Todo era tan desolador. Se despertaba todos los días para ver que alguno de sus compañeros de casa había desaparecido, seguramente reclutado en las filas del maldito Señor Oscuro.

-Mira, acabo de salir de un momento bastante complicado que podría haber arruinado mi perfecto rostro. Podrías tener la decencia de darme alguna buena noticia, si te haces llamar mi amigo

Draco rodó los ojos. –No ha pasado mucho desde que te tomaste la libertad de darme el susto de mi vida, mientras tú dormías un día entero pero... tal vez te interese saber que el sábado tengo una cita.

-O sea que mientras yo luchaba por mi vida, tú andabas por ahí flirteando

-En realidad es un milagro que haya conseguido una cita cuando estaba bañado en tu sangre

Blaise lo miró indignado. Entrecerró los ojos y bufó. –Estás omitiendo la parte más importante... –el rubio lo miró confundido-... pues con quién, dragón

-Eso no es importante –contestó, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Si no me lo dices, no podré contarte sobre lo que yo estuve haciendo de mi vida amorosa –advirtió. Notó que su amigo se incorporaba rápidamente en el sillón. Había conseguido su atención.

-Tendrás que decírmelo tú primero

-Si no la ganas, la empatas. No sé ni por qué soy tu amigo –Blaise se incorporó un poco más en la cama, apoyándose completamente contra la cabecera. Se arregló un poco el cabello y suspiró dramáticamente. –Bien... –dijo, finalmente-... cabe la posibilidad de que esté saliendo con alguien. –Draco levantó una ceja- No es seguro aún. Digamos que tiene sus dudas y está descubriendo cosas muy rápido pero le tengo fe

-¿Pero ha sucedido algo?

-Pues, claro... ¿quién te crees que soy? Nos hemos besado, dos veces. A decir verdad, creo que es muy poco... ¿qué? –el rubio lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo te ves ahora? Te falta hacer ojitos nada más. Me pregunto quién te habrá embobado así. Tiene que ser alguien importante... Además por lo que veo te ha hecho olvidar ese metejón que tenías con la comadreja. Permíteme decir que estoy bastante contento y no me siento culpable...

La sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Blaise lo paró en seco. No le gustaba nada esa mueca, no presagiaba nada bueno. Lo único que le quedaba era prepararse para oír algo que no le iba a gustar.

-Permíteme a mí decirte, queridísimo amigo, que la comadreja, como tú tan amablemente lo llamas, es y será el tipo más jodidamente sexy que jamás me haya cruzado en la vida. Y no sólo eso, a partir de ahora puede que tengas que tener cuidado antes de entrar a mi habitación

Draco se levantó rápidamente del sillón, gesticulando con las manos. –Agghh, ¿es necesario? Digo, la imagen mental es algo que no precisaba tener en este momento. –Se giró, ya que la estaba dando la espalda a su amigo. Su rostro había cambiado –Aunque, quien sabe, puede que nos crucemos mucho más de lo que esperaba...

-¿A qué te refieres? –el rubio descartó la idea con un movimiento de la mano y se encaminó a la puerta. –No, no, no. Un momento... –Draco se detuvo- las promesas se cumplen, dragón.

-Te he dejado la indirecta servida en bandeja, si tú no la has agarrado, mi querido amigo... –giró-... no puedo hacerme responsable –abrió un poco la puerta y salió de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar un bufido y sentir cómo una almohada golpeaba el lugar en el que había estado segundos antes.

Blaise se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y se sentó. Mordió la pluma y miró hacia arriba, pensativo.

_Querido _

Estimado

Ron: Espero que no sea muy pronto, pero quisiera pedirte que nos veamos esta noche en la torre de astronomía. Sólo quiero verte, te he extrañado. Estaré ahí luego de la cena, así desees venir o no. Un beso Te espero ansioso

Blaise

Respiró hondo, se le había hecho un tanto complicado, no estaba acostumbrado a escribir este tipo de cartas. Sacó a su lechuza color café de la jaula y le acarició el lomo suavemente. Unos minutos después, esta salía por la ventana de su habitación, ya no había vuelta atrás. Esta noche tenía una cita... si su pelirrojo disponía.


	8. ocho

Ron dejó caer la carta sobre su cama. Apenas unos minutos atrás había aparecido una lechuza color café en su habitación. Agradeció que ninguno de los chicos estuviera ahí, pues le pedirían explicaciones que no estaba listo para dar. Había leído la nota unas ocho veces y, finalmente, la levantó para leerla una vez más. ¿Debía ir? Por un lado, quizás, era demasiado apresurado aunque estaba sacando conclusiones sin fundamentos. Pero por otro se moría de ganas. El beso que habían compartido en el aula aquella noche estaba impreso en su mente, en su boca, en sus sueños. Y el de la enfermería había sido bonito pero tan corto. Su ensoñación fue cortada por el ruido de la puerta. Levantó la vista y exhaló sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-¿Te sorprende que conozca el funcionamiento del castillo cuando he arrastrado "Historia de Hogwarts" conmigo durante todos estos años?

El pelirrojo le dio la razón. Rápidamente puso la carta detrás de él e instó a la otra persona a que se acercara hasta su cama. La chica se sentó en el borde. Tenía cara de preocupación y tristeza.

-Entiendo que todos estamos en una edad complicada, pero eso nunca nos detuvo para hablar de lo que nos pasaba

Ron la miró comprensivo. Últimamente estaba tan preocupado de sí mismo que se había olvidado de su amiga, y Harry también. No era justo para ella, porque probablemente le estaba pasando lo mismo con alguien más. No eran los únicos con hormonas o sentimientos.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Sé que estuvimos inmersos en nuestras cosas. Ni siquiera Harry y yo hemos hablado mucho. Estábamos algo confundidos...

-Si, bueno, eso se notaba

-¿Mucho? –preguntó avergonzado el pelirrojo, arrancando una sonrisa de la chica desde que había llegado.

-¿Crees que quizás estés listo para contarme algo?

-A decir verdad, no creo que tú lo estés

-Detecto que me estás menospreciando... –dijo la chica, con gesto herido.

-¡No, no! En absoluto. Es que... bueno, últimamente me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas que antes... no sabía de mí. Hace un tiempo me empezó a gustar una persona y eso me llevó a descubrir otras cosas...

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Ron se sonrojó y abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces. Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera. El pelirrojo giró y tomó la snitch que Harry le había regalado. De alguna manera, tenerla en las manos y jugar con ella lo tranquilizaba. Acarició las alas y tosió.

-Es... es... es un... un chico, Mione –pretendió estar calmado, pero mientras hablaba mantuvo la cabeza baja. No quería ver la primera expresión de la chica, porque sabía que después la cambiaría por una que no era sincera.

-Ron...Ron... mírame –el chico levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una sonrisa. -¿Crees que está mal?

-No... yo...

-Entonces, ¿qué te avergüenza?

-Pensé que... no te iba a agradar –respondió Ron, frunciendo los hombros. –Hoy me puse a pensar lo que les parecería a ti y a mi familia. Lo que pensarían los demás. Supongo que quería evaluar toda la situación para saber si es lo correcto.

-¿Él que piensa al respecto? –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

-Está mucho más seguro que yo

-Entonces están juntos –afirmó la castaña.

-Algo así

Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza y pareció pensativa un momento.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Puede que la anterior información no fuera la más chocante –advirtió Ron, alertando a su amiga- Y espero que no te moleste... es... Blaise, Blaise Zabini

La chica lo miró genuinamente sorprendida. El pelirrojo había pensado que con sus capacidades deductivas, al menos debería tener una ligera sospecha. Pero no.

-¿Tú tienes a alguien en la mira? –preguntó. Esperaba que después de esta confesión pudieran recomponer la amistad como estaba antes y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero notó que una mueca apareció en el rostro de Hermione, antes de que pudiera evitarlo. No supo cómo interpretarla.

-Supongo, pero no importa... es imposible –alegó. Intentó mantener la compostura y casi lo logra, pero el pelirrojo notó un dejo de tristeza. No la culpaba. Prefería ver eso que pensar que su amiga no sentía nada.

-¿Él lo sabe? –la chica negó con la cabeza. –Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que es imposible?

-Simplemente lo es –sonrió. Se levantó, dispuesta a irse, pero su amigo se levantó rápidamente y rodeando la cama la abrazó fuerte. Ella suspiró. No quería llorar.

-Seguramente sabe lo genial que eres... –la chica asintió, algo acongojada. -... y lo que se está perdiendo –Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida- Lo siento mucho, Mione. Las cosas deberían haber sido así, lo sé. Y no tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento...

-Supongo que no soy la única a la que se le nota –lanzó una risa ahogada. Ron sonrió. –No me malinterpretes. Quiero que seas feliz y lo que hagas para mí estará bien –el pelirrojo volvió a abrazarla, pero se quedó más tiempo así.

-Lo siento

La castaña negó con la cabeza. –No, sólo espero que ahora puedan contarme honestamente lo que les pasa. Aunque pueden omitir algunos detalles –Ron le golpeó el hombro suavemente, riendo. Con una última sonrisa, la chica se separó de él y salió de la habitación.

Nunca esperó que Hermione estuviera interesada en él. O sea, todo el mundo esperaba que se gustaran mutuamente pero él siempre pensó que la situación no era así para ninguna de las dos partes. Esperaba que su amiga pudiera soportar verlo con otra persona, con un hombre más precisamente, pues el no soportaría perderla. No era un prospecto probable en su futuro. Pero la conocía, sabía que ella era capaz de poner su amistad por sobre todas las cosas y apoyarlo en todo lo que quisiera hacer. Lo mismo haría con Harry y, quizás, pronto podría encontrar a alguien para ella, que la mereciera más que él.

Se acercó a su baúl y lo revolvió desordenándolo todo. Tomó tres remeras y las puso sobre la cama, observándolas minuciosamente. Eran las tres lisas y simples, lo único que cambiaba era el color. Una era negra, la otra granate y la última verde irlandés. Esa era, probablemente, la más apropiada para la ocasión. Sin embargo, estaba arrugada. Se reprendió por no ser más cuidadoso con su ropa. Es que nunca estaba listo para una cita porque... pues porque nunca las tenía. Necesitaba a Hermione con sus hechizos para todo. Miró la remera una vez más y se pateó mentalmente. "Si de todas maneras me voy a tener que abrigar. El castillo está congelado". Se quitó la camisa y se puso la remera verde. Tomó un pullover gris claro de lana con cuello en v y se encaminó al gran comedor. Le resultaba extraño tener que ver a Blaise allí antes de ir a la torre de astronomía y comenzó a sentirse realmente nervioso. Respiró profundo varias veces, intentando calmarse. Vio a Harry y a Hermione y se acercó a ellos. Apenas se sentó, levantó la vista hacia la mesa de slytherin y suspiró algo aliviado de no ver al moreno allí. Luego del momento de calma, se preocupó. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Y si sus compañeros de casa lo habían interceptado de nuevo? Se removió intranquilo en su asiento, captando las miradas de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, tomando una pata de pavo. Hermione le sonrió cómplice, ya se había dado cuenta. Ron descartó el tema y comenzó a comer para no levantar sospechas. La charla con sus amigos lo relajó. Harry ya no parecía tan melancólico como antes, tendría que indagar sobre eso. Pero eso sería más tarde, por ahora sólo podía pensar en que el momento de ir al encuentro de Blaise estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Vamos? –el de anteojos se paró y miró a sus amigos.

-Si. Yo tengo que... un momento... a... –Ron titubeó. Tan inmerso había estado en cómo comportarse en la cita, que se había olvidado de inventar una excusa.

-Hemos quedado en ir a la biblioteca un rato para investigar un poco sobre el trabajo de pociones. No te molesta, ¿verdad, Harry? –Hermione salió a su ayuda. Cómo la quería en momentos así. El moreno sonrió y negó.

-Los veré mañana entonces

Salieron los tres juntos del gran comedor y se separaron al pie de la escalera.

-¿Hace falta que te diga que me salvaste la vida?

La castaña sonrió con un dejo autosuficiente, pero luego suavizó la mirada. –Suerte con eso

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Una vez en el pasillo de la torre de astronomía, bajó la velocidad. Estaba agitado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó con el ejercicio de respiración que venía usando hacía un tiempo ya. Más precisamente desde la noche de las cocinas. Inhaló, exhaló. Inhaló, exhaló. Una última vez y abrió los ojos nuevamente. Ahora sólo tenía que entrar en la torre, parecer completamente despreocupado y ya. Subió los pocos escalones que lo llevaban hasta allí y entró. Con una rápida mirada al lugar, se dio cuenta de que el slytherin estaba al lado de una de las ventanas, apoyado contra el alféizar. El viento le removía un poco el cabello suelto y parecía concentrado, pues no lo había escuchado entrar. No sabía si acercarse a él y ponerle una mano en el hombro, esperar a que se diera vuelta, toser o qué. Cerró los puños un momento para darse valor, y comenzó a caminar hacia allí. Ya a unos centímetros del otro chico, extendió la mano y la apoyó suavemente en su hombro. El slytherin se asustó un poco y giró.

-Me asustaste –dijo bajito, con una mano en el pecho y sonriendo.

-Lo siento –devolvió la sonrisa. El moreno volvió a girar y Ron se paró a su lado.

-Estaba mirando las estrellas –explicó- Se ven tan bien aquí, es como si hubiera más... –el pelirrojo lo miró algo embobado y luego dirigió su vista al cielo. Blaise tenía razón y, particularmente esa noche, el cielo estaba hermoso. El moreno agitó la cabeza, como saliendo de su ensoñación y volteó a ver a Ron. Su mirada vagó por toda la extensión del chico, que se sonrojó ante esta acción. –Te ves bien

-T-tú t-también –titubeó el gryffindor, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sonar como un idiota. Vio a Blaise alejarse de la ventana y pensó que lo había arruinado todo, pero sólo se había acercado a una pequeña mesa de madera donde había dos tazas humeantes. Evidentemente tenían un hechizo que las mantenía calientes.

-¿Capuccino? –Ron asintió, sonriendo y volteó a mirar por la ventana nuevamente. Vio la mano derecha de Blaise que aparecía a su lado con la taza y luego lo sintió apoyarse contra su espalda. Se estremeció al sentir la respiración cálida del slytherin en su cuello. Casi no lo estaba tocando y, sin embargo, tenía los vellos de la nunca completamente erizados. -¿Sabes? Por tus reacciones puedo deducir... –dijo muy bajito junto a su oreja-... que nadie realmente te dijo lo hermoso que eres –a Ron le saltó el corazón. Aunque la situación era extremadamente sensual, Blaise no se estaba aprovechando de él, no le estaba metiendo mano y le estaba dando tiempo para decidir qué quería hacer al respecto. Su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió un beso tímido en su cuello, pero eso fue todo. Se giró, quedando frente al moreno, que lo estaba mirando fijo. -¿Te lo han dicho?

-No

-¿Nunca? –preguntó indignado. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Blaise chasqueó la lengua, no lo podía creer. Tomó la taza del otro chico y se la pasó. Ron bebió un trago, estaba realmente delicioso. Se quedaron así, cerca, bebiendo, mirándose.

-He estado pensando... –comenzó el gryffindor, girando un momento para dejar su taza en la ventana nuevamente y luego volviendo a mirar al moreno-... no creo que pueda darte la respuesta que buscas ahora, pero...

Blaise dejó su taza junto a la del pelirrojo. Se acercó más a él y puso una mano en su cintura. La sensación era increíble. El calor de su cuerpo traspasaba el pullover gris (que le quedaba también increíble, ¿para qué negarlo?). Ron se acercó a él y se fundieron en el beso que ansiaban darse desde que se habían encontrado o desde hacía días, en realidad, si eran sinceros. Blaise abrió su boca, su estómago daba vuelcos, su mente estaba nublada. Nunca lo habían besado así. Ron elevó sus manos para tomarlo del rostro y profundizar el beso. A esta altura ambos suspiraban y gemían dentro de sus bocas, buscando un contacto más profundo, si se podía. Se separaron luego de varios minutos de explorarse, faltos de aire, sonrojados, con los labios rojos. Ron tomó al moreno del borde del pantalón y volvió a atraerlo hacia él con fuerza, besándolo más apasionadamente esta vez. Sus manos se aventuraron bajo la remera de Blaise, que ahora gruñía en su oreja. Fue interrumpido por una mano del slytherin en su pecho, alejándolo apenas. Levantó la mirada, confuso.

-¿Estás seguro? –el moreno estaba serio. Ron volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con mucha más calma, poniendo una mano en la nuca del otro chico, acariciando su cabello. Blaise acariciaba su espalda suavemente, sobre el pullover. Introdujo sus manos bajo la remera verde (que había notado y había amado el detalle) y se maravilló con la suavidad de esa piel y el estremecimiento de su pelirrojo. Las caricias eran casi inocentes pero lo estaban prendiendo fuego en su interior. No quería equivocarse. La boca de Ron le estaba quemando el cuello, besando y mordiendo. Una mano traviesa vagó por su abdomen y apenas pudo contener un gemido gutural. Estaba tan concentrado en la situación más excitante de toda su vida, que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el pelirrojo lo separó fuertemente de él, volteándolo. Lo miró sumamente confundido, pero los ojos del pelirrojo estaban en la puerta de la torre. Blaise miró hacia allí y se incorporó.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento... yo... están aquí. Perdón. No sabía adónde ir... lo siento... –el moreno miró a Ron como pidiéndole permiso y el otro asintió. Caminaron ambos hacia la persona que estaba apoyada contra la pared, tomándose la cabeza.

-No irás –afirmó severamente el slytherin

-Tengo que hacerlo, Blaise, no tengo opción

-Draco, no puedes. No lo hagas –suplicó. El otro chico lo miró con desolación, casi a punto de llorar. Ya no había forma de cambiar la situación. Blaise cerró los ojos, rendido y los volvió a abrir, ya sin esperanza. Se miraron unos segundos y luego se acercaron para abrazarse fuertemente. –Por Merlín... al menos, cuídate

El rubio asintió y respirando hondo para darse valor, se dispuso a irse, no sin antes mirar a Ron y saludarlo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Recién en ese momento, el pelirrojo cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora. Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, notó que Blaise estaba apoyado contra la pared, con la mirada perdida y los ojos vidriosos. Cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a él, se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando.

Ron lo guió hasta una manta que el slytherin había colocado en el suelo. El moreno se acostó en su regazo y el gryffindor acarició su cabello un rato, a medida que los sollozos iban disminuyendo. Una respiración acompasada le dio la pauta de que Blaise se había quedado dormido. Estaba agotado. La guerra estaba muy cerca.


	9. nueve

Ron despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Una puntada en la espalda le dijo que no estaba en su cómoda cama y un peso en su pecho le hizo abrir los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Una mata de cabello negro estaba desparramada sobre su pecho y abdomen. Blaise estaba profundamente dormido aún, parecía cómodo. El pelirrojo suspiró largamente. Tenía que volver a su habitación antes de que los chicos despertaran. Apareció en su mente la última imagen de la noche: Malfoy. Tenía que decírselo a Harry, más aún ahora que sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de él. Sin embargo, no le agradaba en absoluto tener que contarle y ver cómo la poca esperanza que podía tener en esos días, se iba al traste así como así. Un brazo cruzó su estómago y se aferró a su cintura, haciéndolo estremecer y despertar de su ensoñación. Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, tomando al moreno de los hombros y levantándolo con él. Recibió un gruñido y la mano que lo estaba asiendo se aferró más fuerte.

-Blaise –llamó, bajito. –Blaise...

-Mmmmm –se quejó el slytherin, removiéndose.

-Debemos irnos

-No quiero –murmuró

-Es de día, tengo que volver a mi sala común y tú también

El moreno se quejó una vez más pero comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se los cubrió con una mano y miró al pelirrojo. Ron tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado y una cara de dormido que no le molestaría mirar todas las mañanas. Pero tenía razón, desgraciadamente. Era hora de separarse. Se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar al pelirrojo que la aceptó. Blaise iba a decir algo pero su mente fue invadida por un recuerdo y su semblante cambió. Respiró profundo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron, preocupado.

-Probablemente no haga falta, pero quiero pedirte que no digas nada de lo que pasó ayer –el gryffindor no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una mueca de disgusto. Si al moreno le daba vergüenza estar con él... –Me refiero a lo de Draco, pelirrojo –lo cortó, sonriendo apenas. Ron, como muchas otras veces en presencia de Blaise, se sintió un idiota. –Igual me alegra que pienses así de nosotros...

Era muy temprano para andar sonrojándose, pero Ron no lo pudo evitar. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior? Era la primera cita que tenía y casi la convierte en su primera vez. ¿Es que estaba loco? Blaise lo miraba curioso. El pelirrojo tosió.

-Iré yo primero para no levantar sospechas, ¿está bien? –el moreno asintió y lo vio encaminarse a la puerta. Se apuró para alcanzarlo y lo tomó del brazo.

-No quiero sonar desesperado pero con las cosas como están, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad de hacer esto... –sin dejar que el gryffindor contestara, lo giró y lo besó lentamente. Lo tomó de la cintura, al tiempo que Ron ponía sus brazos en su cuello, acercándolo. Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos sonreía. Las palabras de Blaise habían sido demasiado certeras.

-Si llega ese momento... –comenzó Ron.

-Tendré que pelear. Ambos tendremos que hacerlo... –el pelirrojo abrió su boca, dubitativo pero el slytherin no lo dejó hablar- Ni se te ocurra decirme adiós. No hay nada dicho, así que no te voy a permitir que te despidas "por las dudas". Si alguno de los dos no sale vivo de esto prefiero tener un recuerdo feliz...

Ron respiró hondo y exhaló. Puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla del otro chico y la acarició suavemente. Se acercó para unir sus frentes y supo que si no se iba rápido, pondría en peligro al slytherin. Se separó un poco y lo miró fijo. No supo por qué, pero de su boca escaparon palabras que no había pensado: -Te amo –fue recibido por una mirada de completo asombro por parte de Blaise, que había abierto grandes los ojos y no se había movido un centímetro. De pronto, su mirada se suavizó y suspiró.

-Yo también –respondió abrazándolo fuerte. Lo besó una vez más antes de dejarlo ir y se quedó parado en el mismo lugar unos minutos, recordando en su mente las palabras, el tono exacto con que el pelirrojo se lo había dicho. Cada vez que lo escuchaba en su mente, caía un poco más en cuenta. Y cada vez, el pecho se le llenaba de aire.

Ron se encaminó rápidamente a su sala común. No podía creer lo que había dicho pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Lo había dicho sin pensar pero no por eso no lo sentía. Al contrario. Se sentía repentinamente abrumado por una sensación de plenitud absoluta. Como si pudiera salirse de su cuerpo. Se sentía lleno de adrenalina, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando había llegado al retrato de la Dama gorda y le costó algunos segundos recordar la contraseña. Una vez adentro, escuchó ruidos en la habitación de los chicos y resolvió acostarse en el sillón y hacerse el dormido. Cerró los ojos y, automáticamente, escuchó unos pasos bajando las escaleras lentamente. Segundos después, alguien lo movía para despertarlo.

-Ron... Ron... despierta...

-Mmmm –fingió que aún dormía y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Harry.

El otro chico lo sarandeó aún más fuerte.

-Oye –se quejó, dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Dormiste aquí?

-¿A ti qué te parece?

El moreno hizo una mueca y movió el brazo para que el pelirrojo le hiciera lugar en el sillón. Tenía ojeras y parecía extremadamente cansado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No pegué un ojo. No paré de pensar en toda la noche... –su amigo lo miró curioso y un tanto preocupado, pero su preocupación se desvaneció cuando vio una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que aparecía en la cara del moreno.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar? –ya se estaba impacientando. Harry siempre se tomaba su tiempo para contarle cosas importantes, le gustaba hacerse el dramático.

-Pues... mañana tengo una cita. Sé que me odiarás pero... lo invité a tomar algo y dijo que si –esta vez la sonrisa fue mucho más visible, al menos Harry no estaba intentando esconderla esta vez. Sin embargo, el rostro de Ron se transfiguró totalmente, haciendo que el de anteojos virara para mirarlo de frente. -¿Qué pasa?

-Harry, hay algo que debo decirte... –odiaba tener que hacer esto. Su amigo estaba genuinamente feliz después de mucho tiempo y cada vez que eso sucedía, siempre pasaba algo que lo arruinaba todo. No quería ser el mensajero de tal noticia, ahora que todo estaba a punto de estallar. Abrió la boca y se preparó para decirlo, pero un pequeño estallido en la chimenea los hizo mirar hacia allí.

Luego de unos segundos de pequeñas explosiones en el fuego, apareció el rostro de Sirius entre las llamas. Ambos chicos se levantaron rápidamente del sillón y se acercaron.

-Harry, tienen que venir lo antes posible a Grimmauld Place, habrá reunión de la Orden. Habilitaremos la red flú para que puedan usarla, es el medio más seguro en este momento. Despierten a Hermione y vengan

Sirius no los dejó contestar, sólo desapareció tratando de sonreír amistosamente, pero se notaba a la legua que estaba muy preocupado. Se dieron vuelta al escuchar unos pasos en la escalera. Era Hermione, que bajaba frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tenemos que ir a Grimmauld place. Ahora.

La chica se despabiló instantáneamente y se giró para volver a su habitación. Minutos más tarde estaban los tres frente a la chimenea. Se miraron algo asustados y entraron. Fueron recibidos por Sirius y Remus en la antigua casa Black. Parecían querer darles algo de tranquilidad, pero estaban fallando. Evidentemente la guerra estaba más cerca de lo que parecía. Los guiaron rápidamente a la cocina, donde estaban Moody, Tonks, Snape y el resto de los Weasleys. Por un momento, nadie dijo nada.

-¿Quieren desayunar? –preguntó Remus, cortando el silencio. Sonrió amablemente a los chicos. ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerles pasar un momento tan horrible? A sus ojos eran sólo niños... Los tres devolvieron la sonrisa, asintiendo. Un poco de comida no les venía nada mal.

-¿Vamos a hablar de lo que vinimos a hablar o no? –Snape siempre tan amigable. Sirius lo miró bastante feo pero era mejor despejar las dudas en ese momento que seguir manteniéndolos en vilo. Moody se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

-Según las averiguaciones de Severus, los mortífagos planean ingresar a Hogwarts esta semana. En unos tres o cuatro días...

Harry sólo escuchó algunas palabras de esa conversación, aunque entendía muy bien lo que le estaban diciendo. La guerra estaba en puerta y ya no podía negarlo. De alguna manera lo aliviaba, aunque sonara algo psicópata. Finalmente tendría a ese maldito enfrente para poder terminar con esta locura. No podía seguir viviendo cada día de su vida con miedo. Necesitaba darle fin a esta situación, todo el mundo mágico lo necesitaba. Y ese destino estaba en sus manos. Levantó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que habían dado la reunión por finalizada y Sirius y Remus lo miraban.

-No me miren así... –ambos hombres miraron a otro lado, avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos, Harry –dijo Remus.

-Sé que no puedo pedirles que no estén preocupados, pero realmente no hay manera de evitar lo que va a suceder. Me alivia saber que esto tendrá un fin y ya no tendré que vivir así, contando los segundos

Sirius asintió, comprendiéndolo a la perfección. –Si todo sale bien... ¿te gustaría vivir con nosotros?

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Aquí?

-No –negó rápidamente el moreno. –No, aquí –hizo una mueca de asco.

-Pensamos... –comenzó Remus mirando primero a Sirius y luego volviendo a mirar a Harry-... que podríamos comprar una casa, con un parque para que puedas jugar al quidditch y varias habitaciones para que Ron y Hermione puedan quedarse.

El chico sonrió y movió la cabeza, incrédulo. –Me encantaría...

-¡Genial! –dijo Sirius, levantándose. –Ahora a la escuela o te perderás la primera clase

-Oye, no, espera. Viviré con ustedes con una condición... No te pondrás en plan mamá

-Eso no es justo

Fueron interrumpidos por la risa del hombre lobo. –Todavía no viven juntos y ya se están peleando. Harry a la escuela, Sirius tú a la biblioteca que tenemos que buscar unas cosas... –ambos morenos suspiraron derrotados. Los tres se encaminaron a la chimenea. Sirius abrazó fuerte a Harry, sin decir nada. Se estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro, no quería perder a su ahijado. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba un poco era la mano de Remus en su espalda, intentando darle algo de ánimo, o al menos hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Harry abrazó al castaño, entró en la chimenea y desapareció.

-Estará bien...

-¿Me lo prometes?

Remus lo tomó del rostro y lo besó suavemente. –Te lo juro

Sirius le tomó la mano y lo llevó a la biblioteca, donde se sentaron juntos en el sillón, rodeados de papeles, abrazados.


	10. diez

El regreso al castillo fue muy silencioso. Era difícil ver al resto de sus compañeros siguiendo con su vida escolar, riendo, estudiando... sin saber que en algunos días tendrían que sacar coraje de donde no tenían para luchar una guerra que no deseaban. Ron no podía evitar pensar si lo de Blaise había sido una señal. ¿Justo en este momento tenía que aparecer? Justo en este momento se iba a enamorar... En cada clase notaba el nerviosismo de los profesores y se sentía extremadamente culpable de no poder decirles a sus compañeros lo que les esperaba. Pero tal vez estaba siendo egoísta. Ellos, a diferencia de él, podían disfrutar un tiempo más antes de que todo estallara. La noche llegó y ni él, ni Harry, ni Hermione tenían hambre. Había sido un día demasiado agotador como para tener apetito y sólo querían dormir. Saludaron a la chica en la sala común y se dirigieron a la habitación. Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban en el gran salón. Ron acomodó su cama, distraído en sus pensamientos. Giró y miró a su amigo. Harry estaba más que agotado, por lo cual recordó lo que le había dicho en la mañana: "No he pegado un ojo...". No era sólo eso, toda la guerra pesaba sobre sus hombros y... recordó la cita con Malfoy. Su amigo estaba demasiado vulnerable en ese momento como para darle una noticia así y se puso a pensar. ¿Realmente cambiaría algo que le dijera al moreno sobre Malfoy? ¿Lo detendría de salir al otro día con él para comprobar por él mismo? No, en absoluto. Sabía que Harry querría confrontar al slytherin sobre el tema, así que no era mucha diferencia. Y, si al igual que con sus compañeros, podía concederle unas horas más de alegría... no podía negarse. El de anteojos lo descubrió mirándolo y lo observó inquisitivo. El pelirrojo sólo le sonrió amigablemente y le dio las buenas noches.

La mañana lo encontró a Harry extrañamente descansado. Tenía el cuerpo ligero y se desperezó felinamente. El calor de las sábanas lo invitaba a quedarse un rato más en la cama pero no, debía arreglarse para su... cita. No estaba seguro, pero sentía que se había sonrojado un poco de sólo pensarlo. Este iba a ser un día que iba a disfrutar, independientemente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera Voldemort podría arruinárselo. Tampoco es que no era realista. Sabía que tenía esta oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con el rubio y luego esperar que el final de la guerra los encontrara enteros para poder continuar con lo que habían empezado. Pero ahora sólo tenía que pensar en hacerlo bien, darle la seguridad al slytherin de que le importaba e iba en serio. Corrió la pesada manta y salió de la cama. Verificó que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos y se encaminó al baño. Rodó los ojos al ver que su pelo estaba más que rebelde ese día y que sólo podía rezar que la ducha lo mejorara un poco, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Se duchó rápido y abrió su baúl. El slytherin le había dicho que se vistiera decente, pero la realidad era que no tenía ese tipo de ropa. No la que estuviera a la altura de un Malfoy, al menos. Tomó un jean negro, que por lo menos no llamaría la atención y era algo formal. Revolvió un poco el baúl, encontrando finalmente un montgomery de lana azul oscuro que le había regalado Hermione la navidad anterior. Le agradeció mentalmente el gesto y resolvió tomar cualquier remera. Quedó bastante satisfecho con su vestimenta. Dejó el abrigo sobre su cama y bajó a la sala común. Se entretuvo un buen rato jugando con una snitch, planeando lo que diría en la cita, reprendiéndose mentalmente por pensar cosas que no debía decir bajo ningún concepto. El ruido de unos pasos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y giró para ver a Ron bajando las escaleras en pijama. Se sentó en el sillón, observando a Harry que estaba sentado en el piso frente a la chimenea.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Bastante –el moreno hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Lo harás bien

Harry asintió ausentemente, no podía parar de pensar. ¿Y si todo salía mal? Fue interrumpido por un grave ruido de su estómago. No había recordado hasta ahora que no había cenado la noche anterior. Miró a su amigo que se levantó inmediatamente. Ron le dijo que se vestiría rápidamente e irían a desayunar, pues también se estaba muriendo de hambre. Unos minutos después ambos salían de la sala común.

Volvieron unos 45 minutos más tarde, satisfechos con el delicioso desayuno que preparaban los elfos. Harry no había visto a Malfoy en la mesa de slytherin y eso lo preocupó. ¿Y si se había arrepentido? Sacudió la cabeza. De ser así, no podía hacer nada. No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con el rubio, así que no tenía idea de si se iba a presentar o no. Sólo le quedaba ir a Hogsmeade y rogar que estuviera ahí. Ron lo acompañó a la habitación y mientras Seamus estaba en el baño, Dean se vestía y Neville se levantaba, Harry tomó su abrigo y se apresuró a salir. El pelirrojo se quedó en la habitación inventando una excusa para su amigo, que minutos más tarde salía rápidamente del castillo.

Una vez afuera, sintió que era el día más frío de todo el invierno hasta ahora. El viento levantaba fuertemente los copos de nieve que le pegaban en la cara hasta enrojecerla. Aunque estaba muy abrigado, no pudo contener un estremecimiento. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a uno de los carruajes que salían hacia el pueblo y se subió. Estaba solo, pues mucha gente aún estaba desayunando e irían más tarde. Cuando bajó del carruaje, miró hacia ambos lados: nada. Estaba todo completamente desierto. Si había gente estaban dentro de las tiendas. Caminó unos pasos, dubitativo. Se había arrepentido. El maldito rubio se había arrepentido. O nunca había querido salir con él y sólo le había jugado una broma. Había comenzado a enojarse, cuando notó una figura negra casi al pie de la casa de los gritos. Era un hombre, esbelto, alto... tenía que ser él. Se acercó lentamente y tosió. El chico giró y Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba sonrojado por el frío, lo cual lograba un hermoso contraste con su nívea piel. Además estaba todo vestido de negro, incluido un gorro de lana, del cual se escapaban algunos mechones dorados. Definitivamente sabía cómo llamar la atención.

-Hola –saludó bajo el moreno, no dejando nunca de lado su sonrisa. Pero esta desapareció cuando notó la cara de absoluta seriedad del otro chico.

-Potter, deberías irte

-¿Qué? –preguntó totalmente confundido.

-Me oíste bien, no te hagas el idiota. No sé para qué viniste, no sé qué esperabas. –El moreno se sentía descolocado. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-¿Para qué viniste tú entonces? –la pregunta agarró por sorpresa al otro chico, que pareció dudar un momento y no contestó nada. El semblante en su rostro le decía a Harry que había algo más detrás de todo eso. -¿Me vas a contestar?

-¿Qué demonios te hace creer que siempre puedes hacer las preguntas que se te da la gana?

Harry gruñó exasperado, gesticulando con los brazos. ¿Siempre tenía que sacarlo de sus casillas así?

-¿Aceptaste venir para esto?

-Yo hago lo que se me antoja, Potter, no tengo que darte explicaciones.

El moreno se sintió inexplicablemente lleno de ira de un segundo a otro. Podía aguantar mil cosas pero no esto. No que se burlara de él así. Se acercó al rubio a zancadas y lo empujó violentamente. Draco no se lo esperaba, pero alcanzó a poner algo de resistencia para no caer hacia atrás.

-Dime la verdad

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Te herí el orgullo?

El segundo empujón fue aún más fuerte. El gryffindor estaba lleno de rabia y si no lo estaba golpeando era porque estaba usando el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Una mirada de superioridad del slytherin bastó para que perdiera los estribos completamente. Le asestó un derechazo en el pómulo que acabó tumbándolo en la nieve. Instantáneamente cayó sobre él y recién en ese momento, Draco comenzó a devolver los golpes. Giraron un buen rato, propinándose golpes en el estómago, patadas en las piernas e insultándose. El brazo izquierdo de Harry tomó el derecho de Malfoy para arrastrarlo y en el camino, el botón de la manga de su camisa salió volando. Al moreno le bastó con ver una mancha negra en el antebrazo para caer sentado hacia atrás. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, tomándose la cabeza. Draco pensó que estaba llorando hasta que notó que el gryffindor en realidad se estaba tocando la cicatriz. Luego de unos segundos, el moreno aún no reaccionaba y el rubio comenzó a preocuparse. Se incorporó, quedando frente a Harry.

-Potter... Potter... contesta, maldita sea...

El de anteojos gruñó bajito y sacó la mano de su frente con dificultad. A pesar del intenso frío que hacía, sendas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro. Draco le tomó la mano instintivamente y Harry la apretó fuerte, saliendo lentamente de su sopor. Cuando reaccionó sobre lo que estaba pasando, alejó la mano rápidamente y lo miró a los ojos.

-No me toques...

-No tenía opción –respondió Draco. Ya no había rastro de la superioridad que había demostrado antes.

-¿NO TENÍAS OPCIÓN? –Harry rió amargamente- YO TE DI UNA OPCIÓN. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a matarme? No hay nadie mirando, es el plan perfecto.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿REALMENTE PIENSAS QUE VOY A MATARTE? –ambos chicos se pararon.

-¿QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE?

El rubio cerró los ojos y se tomó el puente de la nariz. Esto no había salido como él había planeado, se había ido todo a la mierda. -¿No entiendes que esto no es lo que quiero hacer? –preguntó mucho más calmado ahora, pero con desesperación en su voz.

-Pero lo hiciste de todas formas... –Harry parecía infinitamente triste. El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Soy un cobarde, sólo dilo... –miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No sé –respondió, volviendo a mirarlo. La incertidumbre era visible en su rostro- No sé por qué vine, no sé qué hago aquí... en algunos días entrarán al castillo...

-Lo sé

-No voy a pelear contra ti –Harry lo miró a los ojos, confundido. –Era la única manera de no morir antes de comenzar a pelear, Harry, por Merlín... ¿es que todavía no lo entiendes?

El moreno se tomó unos segundos para meditar la situación y comprendió. El rubio tenía razón. La única forma para Malfoy de no morir ante Voldemort era unirse a él, estaba atado a él. Cerró los ojos y se pateó mentalmente. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Había sido tan idiota. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que le tocaba ser feliz? Su destino estaba completamente escrito. El slytherin comenzó a caminar hacia el para irse de Hogsmeade, ya no había nada que hablar. Cuando pasó a su lado, Harry lo detuvo con una mano en su abdomen. Fue un toque sumamente suave, comparado con los golpes que le había propinado hacía un rato.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre... –el rubio soltó una risa. A veces el gryffindor podía detenerse en las cosas más extrañas.

-¿Y qué si lo hice... Harry? –esta vez lo dijo de una manera particularmente arrastrada, casi retadora. No se esperó que la mano que estaba en su abdomen, subiera hasta su cuello, acariciando su extensión y mucho menos se esperó que el moreno lo besara de aquella manera. Sus labios estaban fríos pero eran dulces y acariciaban los suyos con parsimonia. No parecía tener ningún apuro. Fue algunos segundos después que abrió la boca para profundizar el beso y alzó su otra mano para tomar la cintura del slytherin. Draco suspiró, la falta de aire lo hizo tener que cortar algo que le estaba gustado demasiado. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró extasiado al otro chico que estaba sonrojado. Harry le dio un pequeño beso y comenzó a alejarse sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Te voy a estar esperando. Más te vale estar ahí cuando todo esto acabe... Draco

El rubio negó con la cabeza, incrédulo y sonriendo. Harry Potter sin duda era algo especial...


End file.
